


Sweet Dreams Little Tiefling

by SketchBreak



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, I am still kinda bitter but i have nothing else than mysef to blame!!, THIS IS SO SHORT THO AAAAAAHHHHHHH, also Noki deserved better, anyway angst is glorius, i wanna die, wanted to make longer but on the other hand i dont have energy, why i am so stupid
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchBreak/pseuds/SketchBreak
Summary: Noki still dreams.





	Sweet Dreams Little Tiefling

Noki tiesi sen olevan virhe heti kun hän sanoi sen ääneen. Mutta siinä ei kulunut sekuntiakaan, kun hänen näköpiirinsä tummeni ja hänen seurueensa katosi. Vamppia, Daabia, Pernania ja Exaa ei enää ollut. 

Lukas. Hänkin oli poissa. 

\----------------------------------------

Noki ei oikein ollut varma mitä tapahtui. He olivat unimaailmassa, hän ja hänen partynsa. Lukas selitti jotain, mutta pelkkä hänen näkemisensä oli saanut tytön solmuun.

Noki ei oikein ymmärtänyt. He saivat joko toiveen, tai sitten tapella Lukaksen kanssa. Jos he tappaisivat miehen, he pääsisivät pois, niin Noki ymmärsi.

Ja puolet partysta oli valmiina tappelemaan.

Miksi? Eikö pelkkä toiveen esittäminen riittänyt? Miksi piti tapella? Noki puristi käsiään yhteen, hän ei ymmärtänyt.

Hän halusi pois. Hänen rintakehäänsä puristi. Hänen oli vaikea hengittää. 

_Pois. Pois. Pois. _

Hän ei tuntenut näitä ihmisiä. Hän ei tuntenut Lukasta. Miksi Noki oli täällä? Ei hän halunnut tappaa miestä. 

Jos he kerta olivat unessa, eikö riittänyt ett- 

“Haluan herätä”, hän sanoi ääneen. 

Ja Lukas hymyili, kun toteutti hänen toiveensa.

Hymyn aikana oli hetki, jolloin Nokin mielessä välähti mahdollisuus, mahdollisuus että hän olikin väärässä eikä hänen olisi kannattanut toivoa. 

Oli kuitenkin liian myöhäistä. 

\----------------------------------------

Noki heräsi kyynel silmäkulmassa, hämmentyneenä. Miksi hän oli itkenyt unissaan? Hänen päänsä oli tokkurainen, ja kun lyhyt kääpiönainen ilmestyi hänen näkökulmaansa, tyttö vinkaisi pelästyneenä. 

Matilda oli kärttyinen kuten aina “Viimeinkin heräsit”, nainen jupisi. “Ettekö te seikkailijat tee mitään muuta kuin nukutte.”

Tuttu, raihnainen majatalo oli yhtä lämmin sekä sotkuinen, kuin Noki sen muistikin. Hän venytteli ja nousi ylös tuolista, johon oli näköjään torkahtanut. 

Miksi hän tunsi että jotain oli vialla? Ehkä hän oli vain unenpöpperössä vielä, kaikki vaikutti niin sumealta.

“Huomenta unikeko”, lempeä ääni sanoi hänen takaansa ja Noki kääntyi yllättyneenä. 

Tytön huulille muodostui hymy, kun hän kiepsahti harteikkaan miehen kaulaan. 

“Lukas! Minulla oli ikävä sinua”, Noki sanoi jostain kumman syystä. _Ikävä? Emmekö me vasta nähneet toisiamme?_

Lukas vain suuteli häntä. 

_Jokin oli vialla._

“Rakastan sinua”, Noki sanoi ääneen. Jostain syystä hänen sydämensä tykytti epämukavan lujaa.

Ajatukset harhailivat ja kävivät puuroisiksi. 

Lukas hymyili.

_Voi ei._

_ Olen vielä uness- _

“Minäkin sinua.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh this angst is delicious. Rip Noki tho.  
And i am still crying.


End file.
